Moments Like These
by x-jordz
Summary: allison's lasts moments before she walks down the aisle. what is her big secret? who will she tell?oneshot. may be Prequel after. stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Moments reflections from Cameron before she walks down the aisle to marry House. (I know, how predictable. But who did you expect her to marry?)

Mrs. Allison House? Mrs. Allison Cameron-House? Mrs. Allison House-Cameron? She didn't know which one to choose to put on the marriage certificate. Allison liked Mrs. Cameron-House best, but would Greg agree? He might just want her to take his name without the Cameron in her surname. She was so confused right now. Allison knew that somewhere on the other side of that wall her future husband was laughing with their fellow doctors. Allison sighed and looked down at her dress, her mother had helped her pick it out, along with Chase and Foreman laughing at the numerous ones she tried on that didn't suit her at all. Allison got up and paced around the room, tripping slightly on the hem of the dress. She was so tied up in emotions at the moment, happy that she was finally tying the knot with Greg, sad that she would never be single again and able to flirt with other male doctors, and anxious. She was anxious because…. Well because she had big news for Greg, something that would change their new life together, forever. She played with the strand of hair that had fallen out of her magnificent hair-do. Another one of her mothers creations, just like her sisters before her. They were all here today, along with her mother, her father, her two brothers and all 28 of her cousins. It was supposed to be a small ceremony, but her mother had insisted on inviting almost every relative she knew about. Including some unknown ones, much to her displeasure. Her sister Edie rapped on the door, "Ally! Are you ready? They're waiting" when Allison didn't reply she opened the door and strode inside. Edie found Allison on the floor in the bathroom, her head over the toilet, "Ally is there something you want to tell me? Is this what I think it is?" her sister knelt down on the floor next to her, "Edie… I'm Pregnant. I reckon I'm about 5 months now. That's why I've been putting on weight and throwing up every morning. At first I thought it was the flu or a virus but then I got Chase to do a few tests for me. I'm scared Edie! I had a scan a few weeks ago and I'm not having one baby but three of them" Edie smiled at her, "that's great! Ally you're going to have 3 babies! Aren't you at least a bit excited?" Allison looked up at her, "a bit, but I'm scared still. What if something happens to them? I'm going to have to have maternity leave and then afterwards find another job and….' Her sister cut her off, "having a baby is a blessing! Why should you be worried about this? Just take life one day at a time" Edie held her hand out to her little sister, "come on, they're waiting for you."


	2. Anticipated Prequel! Enjoy!

This is a prequel to 'Moments like These' my other story. Just to remind you, I don't own any of the House M.D characters and the ones you have never heard of are solely mine. Please email me in some way if you would like to use them. Any songs in here are my own lyrics, unless stated

Allison raced through the corridors holding onto the side of Marisa's bed tightly. "don't worry Marisa, everything's going to be fine, trust me" they entered the operating theatre where Chase and Foreman were pulling on their latex gloves. She did the same thing and then they lifted Marisa onto the operating table. This was going to be one hell of an operation, and Allison was ready for anything that was thrown her way.

Sitting at her desk 6 hours later Allison felt satisfied with how the operation went. Marisa was now heavily sedated on sleeping gas and painkillers. Allison had taken a shine to the 13 year old after she had come in complaining of abdominal pain. They had to remove a kidney, her appendix and one of her ovaries because of an untreated parasite that had affected her. The 13 year old had an irresistible smile that had melted Allison's heart when she first met her and now they were like sisters, practically. House had told her off for getting too attached to Marisa but Allison had ignored him and continued visiting her after hours to see how she was. Allison was reminded of herself when she was 13, a very strong and determined teenager always conning her parents into getting her way with problems and decisions. What did you expect from a girl in a family of 7 children? She Shifted all of her paperwork into the 'not done' file and leant back on the soft leather chair. Today had been stressful, there was no doubt about that.

_(these are very short chapters, I don't have much time to write them! Sorry! Anyways check out Moments Like These before you read any further! This is a prequel!)_


End file.
